1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent, and more particularly to a foldable tent frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tent comprises a tent tarpaulin and a tent frame to support the tent tarpaulin. The tent frame is composed of a plurality of rods. For convenient storage and carrying, the rods of the tent frame are pivotally connected by a plurality of joints to fold or unfold the tent. This structure is more complicated. Besides, each joint or fixing structure must be operated one by one when unfolding or folding the tent. The operation is troublesome and consumes a lot of time. It is not convenient for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.